1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in a drain trough system associated with the eaves of a building, and is more particularly concerned with a system which improves the mounting and cleaning of drain troughs.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most residential type dwellings are constructed with pitch roofs, the sloped nature of which prevents the accumulation of water therein. Beneath the lower extremity of a pitched roof, generally referred to as the eaves, there is positioned a drain trough or gutter, to catch water which runs off the roof, and channel it to a downspout which leads the water away from the foundation of the house.
In the course of time, such drain troughs tend to accumulate debris such as fallen leaves and branches, which obstruct the troughs. Also, during the winter, water tends to accumulate and freeze, thus blocking the troughs, which overflow towards the house, and thereby wetting the fascia which eventually rots and must be replaced.
Although a number of methods have been previously disclosed for simplifying the servicing of eaves mounted drain troughs, none have been completely successful in operation or sufficiently practical to enjoy widespread commercial utilization. One such prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,792 to Faye which disclosed a hinged bracket assembly for mounting a drain trough and comprising an upper harness member pivotably joined to a lower support bracket member. The harness member is constructed to enclasp a conventional drain trough in a sliding manner.
Another prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,292 to Deason discloses a mechanism for attaching a gutter comprising an "L" shaped bracket having a vertical and a horizontal leg, a hinged member attached to the horizontal leg at an extremity remote from the vertical leg and a releasable fastener adapted to cooperate with a pop rivet disposed on the gutter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,232 to Wyatt discloses a gutter support for dumping leaves by application of force by hand held tools at ground level and having spring like holding clips at the outside top edge of a rain gutter and pivoted about a hinge supported lower inside corner.
Although for many years there have been attempts to pivotally support gutters, none of these are believed to be available today. One possible reason for the lack of pivoted gutters is the complexity or ineffectiveness of the means for pivoting the gutters. Applicant has developed an effective, inexpensive, solution to the tilting problem of the prior art devices.